


Plugged (In)

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But only a bit, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dressing Room Sex, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seoho says hyung ONCE i'm sorry, Smut, Vibrators, ish, okay like TWICE if we wanna be accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Waiting till nighttime, Youngjo decides, is overrated.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Plugged (In)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/gifts).



> Just some gratuitous Seojo smut! Don't remember why this little idea came about, but here it is! Also, idk why but Seoho praise kink, just think that Seoho deserves all the praise.
> 
> Thank you to kumo for being a lovely friend + the biggest, bestest Seojo stan ever! And if you want to check out the lovely Seojo fic that kumo gifted me as my secret santa, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150692)! ♡♡ [blows kisses] I hope you have the best upcoming year ever! As always, thank you to my wonderful beta reader for putting up with me. ♡♡ And thank you to F for entertaining all my screaming.

Youngjo glances at Seoho from the other end of the stage before dipping into his own bow, thanking the rest of the staff for their hard work, the second quick run through of their stage wrapping up. Really, it’s only been a few practices, much less intensive than their usual day-to-day, most of the time, the six of them stuck in the rooms dancing for hours on end, sometimes until two or three in the morning. So it’s a bit disconcerting to see Seoho sweating so much, Keonhee going up to the other boy to pat him on the back in concern, Seoho doubled over with his hands on his thighs, catching his breath.

He makes his way over just in time to catch the tail end of Keonhee’s worry. “—are you sure you’re okay?” And Dongju silently uncaps and offers Seoho a water bottle, Seoho straightening up and shaking his head _no thank you_. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

Seoho injects some cheer into his voice, his eyes forming little half moons, face breaking out into a smile. “Really, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

But Seoho _does_ look a bit peaky, a little worse for wear, and Youngjo bites his lower lip, now concerned too as Seoho’s gaze slides over to him with a slow desperation, mouth parted slightly so that Youngjo can see the faintest hint of Seoho’s tongue, pressed up tightly against the back of his teeth, restrained.

Youngjo wonders if there’s something he could have done differently to prevent this, but decides there probably isn’t.

“Let’s just get back to the dressing room.”

He offers Seoho an arm, or rather, the comfort of his support, which he knows Seoho won’t actually take, the other boy choosing just to walk next to him as Keonhee and Dongju scurry on in front to catch up with Hwanwoong and Geonhak, casting them backwards looks once in a while.

Youngjo is glad to feel Seoho next to him, moments like this rare, the slight nudge of Seoho’s shoulder brushing up against his, the way Seoho’s arm jostles into his own space. And he grins to himself, knowing Seoho will be mad about it later, but Youngjo is not quite bothered enough to care in the moment.

So he lets himself slide his hand over Seoho’s ass and gives it a generous squeeze.

He can feel Seoho stiffen, the tremor that runs through him, shoulder blades tightening. And Youngjo nearly stops in his tracks, the whimpered hiss almost inaudible, easily missed if Seoho hadn’t simultaneously reached out to grip his arm, fingers digging into him.

Youngjo grins.

The rest of them are either resting or busy getting ready when the two of them get back to the dressing room, and Seoho chooses to take his place near the couch, hanging on the back, leaning forward on his elbows.

He finds it highly unlikely that Seoho isn’t doing it on purpose, the other boy’s ass in full appreciative view for Youngjo who walks in behind him but hidden to everyone bustling about at the far end of the room. And Youngjo feels his blood pressure rise, the arousal running through him as he stares longer, lost in thoughts of Seoho spreading—

Youngjo ends up beside Seoho, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, Seoho making no sign of reacting to his relief, his hand coming up to rest in between Seoho’s shoulder blades before trailing down, down his back, Seoho tensing up as he does. His hand comes to rest on Seoho’s ass once again, fingers sliding down, probing, cupping Seoho’s ass as best as he can with one hand, Seoho’s thighs pressed together, the beginning of a squirm.

Honestly, he’s surprised Seoho has lasted this long with the little bullet vibrator up his ass all day.

Even if he did set it to low.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Youngjo slides his hand off Seoho’s ass as Geonhak comes over, brows furrowed, brushing the back of his hand against Seoho’s forehead, frowning. “You’re sweating quite a bit, Seoho. More than usual.”

“I’m fine, _really_.” Seoho insists hastily, shaking his head. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all.”

Keonhee comes too, evidently worried, and Youngjo inwardly chuckles at the little crowd that has now manifested itself in front of Seoho. He feels the other boy tense as he places his hand on Seoho’s lower back, thumb rubbing gently at the dip he knows is there through Seoho’s shirt, tips of his fingers brushing at the boy’s waist trailing down to his hips.

Youngjo doesn’t even need to suggest it, Hwanwoong doing it for him, thankfully.

“Do you want us to clear out the room so you can get some rest?”

It’s a nice proposition, a kind offering.

“Yeah, Seoho. How about everyone goes into the other dressing room to get ready? And you can stay here for a short nap for a bit.” Youngjo smiles easily, his grip tightening at Seoho’s side, feeling the other boy suck in a deep breath in an effort to stay still, not squirm. “I’ll stay with you.”

“That sounds good to me.” Seoho’s voice comes out weakly, a strain that everyone else probably mistakes for tiredness though Youngjo knows better.

“Okay, feel better.” Keonhee gives Seoho a sweet smile.

The rest of the members voice their sympathy before leaving the room, the sound of the door clicking behind Dongju loud in the quiet room. Seoho whines when he presses up behind him, the plane of his hips up against Seoho’s ass, leaning over somewhat to plant a kiss to the back of Seoho’s neck, tip of his nose pressing into skin, Seoho’s hair tickling the bridge of his nose, the smell of Seoho’s fruity shampoo making him dizzy as he inhales.

“I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

“No thanks to you.” Seoho grumbles, wriggling in Youngjo’s grasp so that he can turn around, face adorned with a pout. “You didn’t have to—”

Youngjo grins when Seoho whines, his hands slipping beneath Seoho’s top, thumb rubbing at the sensitive spot about Seoho’s hip bone affectionately. And he can see now why the other members had been concerned, Seoho looking almost as if he really might be sick, sweating a bit more than usual, his hair sticking to his forehead, pupils blown wide, the pulsing of Seoho’s heartbeat easily felt as Youngjo brushes his fingers over the other boy’s neck, Seoho’s breathing quick and uneven.

“—Youngjo.”

“Hmm?”

Seoho squirms as he presses his lips to Seoho’s neck, nuzzling into the other boy. “You know...there’s a reason why I wanted everyone to leave.”

He laughs at the somewhat panicked expression on Seoho’s face, and Youngjo hums, hand sneaking back to squeeze the other boy’s ass, pressing Seoho closer up against the back of the couch.

“What if—” Seoho’s voice drops into a pained whisper. “—what if someone comes in?”

“They won’t since you said you’d be napping. We probably have an hour at least.” Youngjo delights in hearing Seoho’s breath hitch. “That’s plenty of time to get you off.” Seoho whines again when Youngjo slots his thigh between Seoho’s legs, rubbing up against the other boy.

Seoho bites his lower lip. “But—”

“Aren’t you tired?” Youngjo slides his hand over Seoho’s ass again, fingers dipping in at the middle to apply some pressure, the other boy yelping slightly in response to Youngjo’s amusement. “We still have another recording to get through after this. Are you sure you can wait until tonight?”

Youngjo catches Seoho’s lower lip, gently nibbling and sucking before pressing against the other boy more insistently, and he knows that he’s convinced Seoho fully, hearing the soft mewls as Youngjo kisses him, hands grabbing at his shoulders to pull him closer. And Seoho’s legs come up to wrap around his waist as he pushes the other boy upwards slightly so he’s seated precariously on the back edge of the couch, settling himself in between Seoho’s thighs, wincing as Seoho’s knees dig in somewhat.

He growls, the breathy panting from Seoho hot against his cheek as he trails kisses over Seoho’s jaw and down his neck, resisting the urge to leave any marks that their makeup noona will pretend to not see later but gripe inwardly about covering. The one time Youngjo had forgotten about their next day schedule, it had been Seoho who had gotten the brunt of it, the mark a bit too expansive.

Seoho nearly falls backward as Youngjo lifts him unexpectedly, scooping his hands under Seoho’s thighs, the other boy just getting his arms around Youngjo at the last second, the noise of surprise making Youngjo chuckle. He seats himself at the edge of the couch, grinning as Seoho makes a noise of displeasure, shifting himself so that he’s further into Youngjo’s lap, hips grinding downwards as if to give Youngjo a lapdance.

“—and now you’re eager?”

Youngjo lets Seoho continue to rut against his thigh, fingers deftly undoing the other boy’s belt, pulling open the button at the top of Seoho’s tight jeans so that he can slip both hands underneath Seoho’s waistband, squeezing, thumbs spreading apart Seoho’s asscheeks. He feels Seoho go still in his lap, face buried in his chest, muscles tensing as Youngjo brushes over his hole, whimpering as Youngjo hooks and tugs at the tail of the small bullet vibrator slightly.

“I wonder how everyone would feel if they knew you’ve had this in all day.” He nips at Seoho’s earlobe, pressing a kiss. “Did you think about having my cock in you when you were dancing on stage? Think about me fucking you after getting back to the dorms?”

“H-hyung—” Youngjo hisses as Seoho whines against his neck, rare that the other boy calls him _that_ in the middle of things, the cracked neediness in Seoho’s voice sending a thirst of arousal through him. “P-please—” Youngjo groans as Seoho ruts against him again, able to feel the other boy’s hard-on even through his jeans.

“Need to get these off first. Don’t want to get your clothes dirty, you still have to wear them later.”

And Seoho nearly falls over, scrambling quickly out of his lap with an eagerness as Youngjo helps Seoho strip off his jeans before unbuttoning his own pants, pushing them down swiftly to his knees. “Sit. Bend over.”

Seoho does, perched at the edge of his lap, thighs clutching around Youngjo’s spread knees, awkwardly bent forward with his forearms holding his weight up on the low table in front of the couch, and Youngjo rubs at Seoho’s lower back in sympathy as the other boy whines, the position looking somewhat uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” Youngjo groans as he sees Seoho’s pretty pink hole flutter at his words, slicking his fingers generously with spit . “—want it in or out?”

There’s a pause before Seoho’s embarrassed response. “—in.”

Youngjo laughs.

“Naughty.”

Seoho whimpers as he slips the first finger in, making sure not to accidentally lose the string, their one previous mistake having been rather amusing to Youngjo, though not to Seoho, and Youngjo watches as Seoho’s thighs tremble as he sinks the second one in, feeling Seoho’s hole clench around his fingers, sucking them in.

“God, you feel so loose already, taking my fingers so well. Are you that desperate for cock? Or did you prep yourself this morning before I put in the vibrator?” Youngjo doesn’t wait for a response, leaning forward to spit over Seoho’s hole, wetting his fingers more. “Want to be filled, don’t you baby?”

Youngjo shallowly curls his fingers as he pushes in deeper, probing and easily finding the small vibrator, the low thrum of the thing against his fingertips, and Youngjo brings his other hand up to Seoho’s waist in anticipation, grip tightening. 

It doesn’t take much maneuvering for Youngjo to press the tiny bullet firmly against Seoho’s prostate.

Seoho keens, almost slipping off his lap, and Youngjo inwardly congratulates himself for predicting it, his hand stabilizing Seoho as the other boy wobbles, letting up the pressure almost immediately, worried that Seoho will actually fall somehow and hurt himself.

“P-please—” Seoho’s voice comes out thin and wavering, and Youngjo nearly feels bad, the other boy sounding on the verge of tears, though not bad enough to stop, quickly working his fingers into Seoho’s hole, now somewhat conscious of how much time has passed. The other boy jolts as his fingers brush up against the vibrator again, and Youngjo takes mercy as Seoho starts to whimper. “ —o-out, please. I can’t. C-can’t.”

A little pop, and it slides out, Youngjo not bothering to turn it off before putting it to the side, his fingers thrusting back in to keep Seoho filled, pressing up against the other boy’s walls as he spreads his fingers open somewhat, stretching Seoho nicely.

“Wanna ride me?”

Youngjo throws it out casually, as innocent as asking Seoho for the weather, feeling the other boy stiffen before removing his fingers, other hand coming up so he’s firmly clutching at Seoho’s waist on either side, letting the other boy come up slowly to not topple, back arching in, the dip in Seoho’s lower back deepening, helping to guide Seoho back to sit on to his cock.

He groans as he feels the pressure of the tip of his cock up against Seoho’s hole, the wetness of precum and spit, a bit of resistance before he feels Seoho sink down slowly, slowly, sucking in his cock until Youngjo is fully buried in Seoho’s ass. Fuck. And Youngjo just holds Seoho there, hands tight on the other boy’s hips, savoring the feeling of Seoho clenching around him, somewhat squirming in his grasp.

Youngjo doesn’t need to encourage Seoho further, slouching down slightly for a better angle, Seoho eagerly moving as soon as he loosens his grip, leaning back against the couch to enjoy the view, a stupid possessiveness overcoming him each time he sees the pretty slide of his cock into Seoho’s ass. The other boy whimpers as Youngjo helps, pushing Seoho down into his lap, hands kneading at Seoho’s asscheeks, fingers digging in just over the jut of Seoho’s hip bones.

Seoho doesn’t make any noises, not until Youngjo spits in his hand and reaches around to grab at the other boy’s cock, gripping it somewhat loosely in his fist before lazily stroking Seoho along his length, Seoho whining as he does, fingers teasing over the head of Seoho’s cock, thumb following the vein down to the base, an exercise in memory, the other boy gasping as Youngjo cradles his balls, lightly squeezing.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby.” Youngjo feels Seoho’s cock twitch in his hand, hard and leaking, fingers wet when he grazes the tip. “A good little tight hole for me to fill.”

Youngjo can hear Seoho’s breathing hitch, his hole tightening around his cock, the desperation evident as Seoho begins to lower himself down on Youngjo with renewed vigor, and Youngjo does his part to help, stroking Seoho’s cock faster as he rolls his hips upwards to meet Seoho’s ass each time he grinds down, the tempered sound of skin against skin as Seoho fucks himself on Youngjo’s cock at a faster pace.

He continues to shower Seoho with praise to encourage the other boy, the panting growing more labored as Seoho continues, the tiredness starting to set in, Youngjo feeling as Seoho’s thigh muscles tense with the effort, the slight tremble in his legs.

“That’s it, baby. Doing such a good job riding my cock.” Youngjo presses kisses in between Seoho’s shoulder blades, peppering them haphazardly over the other boy’s back, teeth scraping over Seoho’s skin for good measure. 

“C-close.”

Youngjo has the presence of mind to lift Seoho’s shirt in the front, bunching the silky material in his free hand, praying that it stays clean. “Can you come for me, baby?”

He feels Seoho’s cock throbbing in his grip a few moments before the other boy finishes all over his hand, the stickiness coating his fingers quickly, dripping over his palm, and Youngjo lets his cock slip out of Seoho’s pulsing hole, the pleasure of Seoho contracting around his cock drawing a guttural groan out of him.

God, he loves watching.

Youngjo lets out a low hiss, the view of Seoho’s puffy fucked out hole clenching around nothing, the emptiness left behind by Youngjo’s cock, as Seoho finishes, sending the arousal straight back to his cock, pleasure at seeing Seoho’s hole gape, and Seoho whimpers slightly when Youngjo runs his thumb over the rim, dipping in slightly and watching Seoho’s hole flutter frantically in response.

“Pretty.”

He brushes a light kiss over Seoho’s hole, and the other boy _keens_ as he gives it a sloppy lick, tongue shallowly fucking into him.

“Made a bit of a mess.” Youngjo presses a kiss over Seoho’s ass, squeezing comfortingly. “Can you grab me a tissue?”

He waits patiently for Seoho to snap out of his post-orgasmic haze, the box of tissues on the table just out of his own reach, and Youngjo grabs a bunch when Seoho hands them over to him, trying to clean Seoho off as carefully as possibly, pulling the other boy back into his lap, chin nestled over Seoho’s shoulder for a better look.

“Hold the front of your shirt?” Seoho lifts up the hem as Youngjo works. “Did any get on your clothes?”

“No.” Youngjo smiles at the sound of Seoho’s voice, the sated tone the other boy takes on after a nice fuck, kissing the back of Seoho’s neck.

“Did you bring what I asked you to this morning?” Youngjo nuzzles into the crook of Seoho’s neck, hands running slowly over the tops of the other boy’s thighs, Seoho wriggling slightly in his lap. “The just-in-case thing? Where is it?”

“I-In my bag, side pocket.”

“Good boy.” Youngjo runs his palms soothingly over Seoho’s back. “Want to get ready for me?” Youngjo glances around the room, making a hasty decision. “What about over the arm of the couch?”

He nudges the other boy off his lap, leaving Seoho to follow instructions, and strides across the room to where Seoho’s bag is. The first side pocket he checks is the wrong one, and Youngjo finds it on the second try, the tiny thing tucked away carefully in a mini dark blue drawstring bag, entirely inconspicuous if one didn’t know its contents.

Youngjo takes a moment to admire it as he takes it out, the nice blue metallic-like sheen to it, only a few shades off from its bag, the end adorned with a charming blue gemstone of modest size but infinite sparkle. It’s a recent purchase, an impulse buy that Youngjo had made, imagining that it would look quite fetching once fitted in Seoho, and it definitely had the one time Seoho had used it two weeks ago, a surprise for Youngjo after a long day, more of a ritzy embellishment than anything else, quickly disposed of.

When he turns around, he’s pleased to see Seoho bent over the couch as asked, quietly waiting for Youngjo, face buried in his crossed arms on the couch, ass high in the air, the slope of his back pretty and curved, the line trailing down from his ass to the dimple in his lower back, angling back upwards to his shoulder blades, shoulders curled forward.

Waiting, anticipating.

Seoho mewls when he returns, and Youngjo soaks in the pleasure of it all for a bit, cupping Seoho’s ample amount of ass in both hands, squeezing and massaging his asscheeks, cooing slightly when the other boy’s hole comes into view, rim still puffy, a light pink as Youngjo spreads him apart with his thumbs.

Youngjo bends down to kiss Seoho’s ass, one to each cheek, and Seoho jerks in his hold as he kisses Seoho’s hole, giving it a long patient lick.

“Ready for me?”

Seoho stills, voice muffled into the cushions. “Y-yes.”

Youngjo moans as he slides in, Seoho’s hole sucking him in, warm and inviting, a comfortable slick in, Seoho still nicely loose enough for Youngjo’s cock. And he lets himself just stay unmoving inside Seoho after pushing all the way in, hips pressed flush up against Seoho’s ass.

“You okay?” Youngjo rubs at Seoho’s lower back in circles with his palm, comfortingly, the worry creeping into his voice slightly at the thought of how much left they have in their day’s schedule. “We can wait until we get home.”

There’s a long pause, long enough that Youngjo is about to pull out, thoughts already moving on to getting Seoho dressed, making sure they’re both presentable as to not be stared at suspiciously when the others return.

“Hyung, just hurry up and _fuck_ me.”

And Youngjo finds with surprise that the whimper slips from his own lips, Seoho clenching around him purposefully, slightly pushing him out, Seoho’s walls tight against his cock. Fuck. He starts slow anyways, stroking in as deep as he can, hearing Seoho moaning as he tightens his grip around Seoho’s hips, building up to a faster pace gradually.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking good for me.” Youngjo chokes out, already breathless from the effort, closing his eyes and groaning. “All nice and compliant, letting me bend you over and use your hole until I come.” And he feels Seoho’s hole flutter against him, the dizziness of arousal making him grit his teeth. “Gonna fill your greedy little hole with my cum and plug you up all nice and good.”

It gives Youngjo a rush.

When Seoho begs as if he’s about to cry.

“And no one else will know except for me.” Youngjo’s not even sure what Seoho is saying, half-muffled and half-garbled, Seoho too far gone. “Know that you’re a dirty slut who begs for your hyung’s cock in the middle of the day. Know how pretty you look all spread open and your cute little butt plug.”

Fuck, he’s close.

“And when we get back home—” Youngjo groans when he hears Seoho keen after a particularly good thrust, angling to hit the same spot again. “—gonna unplug you and watch my cum drip out of your hole before fucking it back into you.” Youngjo pants. “Keep you filled, nice and full with my cock until I come in you again.”

“Would you like that, baby?” Youngjo squeezes Seoho’s sides tighter, working to push Seoho back on his cock timed with him stroking in, the obscene sound of their fucking filling the room. “Hmmm, baby? Tell me what you want.”

“W-want your cum inside me.” Seoho barely manages to gasp it out, voice high, tight and wispy. “Please?”

And it sends Youngjo over the edge, the way Seoho asks, voice lilting and airy.

“Fuck.” He curses a few more times as he finishes, low and reverent, Seoho moaning as he lightly squeezes Seoho’s ass, keeping the other boy filled for a few moments, breathing uneven.

Youngjo swipes the butt plug from the table where he had placed it earlier before pulling out slowly, the wet sound as he does, groaning as he sees Seoho gaping again. “You’re doing so good, baby. I’m going to put it in now.” Seoho mumbles out an okay, and Youngjo pushes it in, fingers clutching at the bejeweled end, the plug slipping into Seoho’s hole easily with a small plop.

“How do you feel?” The plug itself is beautifully crafted, the gem encircled by a rim of the metallic blue, nestled neatly in Seoho’s ass, and Youngjo congratulates himself for the good buy. “Okay to keep it in for the rest of the day? If not, you don’t have to. We can sneak to the bathroom and clean you up.”

Seoho straightens up slowly before turning around, and Youngjo watches anxiously as Seoho moves, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort. Only to laugh as Seoho’s nose wrinkles before giving him a somewhat pained look. “No, it’s fine. I’m just sore from the—” A pause. “—fucking.”

Seoho whines as Youngjo plants a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll give you a nice massage when we get home. After a long hot bath. How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing.” Seoho leans into him slightly for a moment before backing up, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. “Wait, but the others think I’m sick or something.”

Youngjo runs his hand through Seoho’s hair at the back, pulling the other boy back in for a rare hug.

“We can tell them you’re still sick, and I’m going to take care of you personally for the rest of the night.”

Seoho laughs.

“Do you think they’ll believe that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Newsflash: They don't.
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
